


Magically Summoned By A Thicc Elf Queen: Save My People & I Shall Give You My Body

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Creampie, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Kingdoms, Riding, Throatpie, Twerking, blowjob, doggystyle, magical pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You are in your room, just chilling, when a bright, blue circle suddenly appears around you, transporting you to another world! What the fuck is this?A few seconds later, you're standing in a bright bedroom, face to face with a beautiful elf, staring at you with a smile."Hero, we need you now. The evil dark lord Zanor has poisoned our lands, inflicting damage upon our fertility rates. Only with the potent seed of a fellow world traveler, can the curse be broken. So please, would you like to save our race by breeding me?"It seems the only way to break the curse was to fuck the queen and cum in all of her holes. You decided to use your dick for the greater good, to save this poor queen by filling her holes.
Kudos: 1





	Magically Summoned By A Thicc Elf Queen: Save My People & I Shall Give You My Body

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please credit me in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.

(summoning circle appearing)

It worked, thank the Goddess of Stars, it really worked! 

Hello hero, I am sure you must be extremely confused but please, fear now, you are safe. My name is Arella, Queen of the Elves.

Think of me as the mother of all elves, and I summoned you from your planet, Earth, to mine, Asteria. We have been dealing with the evil dark lord Zanor, and his fertility curse for over 100 years. 

(pause)

The humans and dwarves have helped somewhat, offering potions and devices which had a very small effect, but the curse still remainds. Rarely any female elves can get pregnant and this is causing a decline in our population and our strength as a species.

This cannot continue any longer, so I asked the Goddess of Stars to summon an otherworlder, someone not from this planet, whose seed can break this evil curse once and for all. 

I beg of you human, please help me. I will give you anything, gold to bring back to your world, magic spells, even my heart. Please, give me your seed, human

[happy] You will? Thank you, you are truly a kind man. Please, follow me to the bed. I shall disrobe and show you the reason why I am a powerful queen. 

(footsteps to the bed) (taking off robe)

Well, do you like it, human? The humans of your world call it "thicc," all of these curves must make your mouth water. Yes?

(pause)

[Giggle] Go on then human, touch me. The queen gives you permission to touch her body, don't be shy, you are my savior after all. It's only fair that I give up my body to someone as powerful as you are, a real hero. 

(moaning softly)

Oh my, such a naughty boy, already rubbing down there. Am I making you that erect? 

Here, let me help you. I'll just take these pants off, and push my big, fat ass up against your cock and grind on it.

(taking pants off)

There we go, now let me just take it out and [gasp] oh my, you are indeed a hero with that dick. Let me just turn around now.

(pause)

So? How does that feel?

My thick ass just grinding up and down, your cock resting between my fat asscheeks. Go on human, fuck my plump butt like you would a pussy. Enjoy yourself.

You really love my ass huh? I wonder how much you'll love my warm, little throat. Even the kings and queens of this world falter at the slightest lick. 

Don't believe me? Here, I'll just get on my hands and knees and pull these down

Let me bless your member with the royal lips, relax human, and enjoy the view of my big, round ass, as I suck this dick.

(slowly sucking that dick, for a good 5-6 seconds) (popping that cock out of your mouth)

Yes, I have missed this taste. The taste of a lovely cock, such a distinct, yet satisfying taste. More human, I demand more. Come on, put your hands on the back of my head and really give it to me, fuck this queen. I order it. 

(choking as you start to get that face fucked, suck that dick for 8-9 seconds)

You are so rough, and I love it. Everyone is always so obedient, so submissive because I am the queen, but not you. You treat me just like a real cocksleeve, thank you human. Please, keep shoving that thing in my mouth now. I wish to taste the seed of a hero.

(muffled moans as you continue to get that face fucked, sucking harder and harder) (cock pulled out of your mouth, gasping)

Fuck, now you're reaching your hands down, groping my big, fat ass and sliding a finger in the royal pussy, [moaning] Yes, finger that pussy human, harder

(moaning as that wet pussy is getting fingered)

Let me suck on these heroic balls to show me appreciation.

(slowly sucking on those balls, slurping as you jerk that dick, your pussy getting fingered)

Does this feel good human? Your-ah, your fingers plunged in my royal fuckhole, as I stroke this dick and suck those balls. I can tell you're going to cum, do it. Cum on my face, paint me with your heroic load.

Here, let me use my spit to go even faster

(spitting on that dick three times)

There we go, now blow that fucking load, do it. Give this slutty queen every drop of precious milk in my mouth.

I'm jerking you off, your tip resting on my bottom lip as I use my tongue to lick your head up and down, my other hand fondling those balls.

I bet you're going to cum huh, please cum, I need it. I fucking need that cum. Cum for me, cum for the queen, show me how badly you want it.

(jerking that dick faster and faster as you moan, begging for that load)

Yes, cum, fucking cum, oh god it's coming out, thick, hot ropes of fucking cum just shooting in my mout-

(suddenly swallowing that nut, moaning as you gulp that jizz down) (satisfied swallow "ahhh) 

That was amazing, human. This glorious seed has really lifted a little of the curse, I can tell. I need more, however. So human, you had my hand, and my mouth, how would you like the royal pussy now? Here, let me just turn around, and wiggle my big, thick ass for you to salivate over.

(smack your ass)

Do you like it? The ass my future husband gets to fuck, but now you're going to claim it for yourself. Fuck me, hero. Slide your dick between those cheeks and feel how soft and plush it is. 

[Moaning as you get hotdogged] Yes, just use my buttcheeks as your fucktoy, those warm, thick cheeks just squeezing your cock, begging you to slide it lower, to enter this slutty pussy. Do it hero, fuck my needy pussy, please.

(moaning as you feel that dick slowly enter inside of you)

Oh wow, the hero is surely amazing with a cock like this, go on, spank my ass and shove it in me. Don't be gentle now, really get rough, I can handle it all. 

(moaning as your ass starts getting spanked)

Yes, fuck that tight little elven hole, breed me like your personal fucktoy, every inch of that throbbing cock just slamming in and out of me, god I love this.

I can't believe the hero I summoned is balls deep inside of me, fucking me like a cheap street slut, yes, grab those cheeks and pull me back, pound me harder [grunting] I can take it

(asscheeks being clapped as you grunt and whimper, "oh god")

Fuck yes, this hero cock is so fucking amazing, just stretching out my little royal pussy as you spank my big butt, I need that seed, slam it in deep and fill me up human, keep fucking my hole.

How is it? The tight, warm folds of an elf. I'm sure I'm a much better fuck than those weak little human sluts on your planet, right? Watch this hero, I can use magic and do this

(moaning even more now)

Fuck, look at your face [laugh] you look like you're going to cum in just a few seconds. 

Do you feel that sensation? It's as if a million tight little pussies are all wrapped around your cock at the same time, gripping and squeezing, desperate for that load.

This is sensation magic, and it overloads your body to the tipping point, all of that pleasure suddenly building out, go on hero, release it.

Cum in me, pour that hot, thick load of human spunk in my slutty little elf hole. Do it. 

(whimpering as you get pounded, balls slapping against that ass)

Yes, yes, I can feel those balls just aching to release, do it human, cum, fill me up, pour your hot fucking seed in my tight little pussy. Fuck, I'm gonna cum too, I'm gonna cum with you, cum human, cum, I'm cumming

(improv orgasm)

Oh Goddess of Stars, this load is so amazing. I can feel the curse already being broken from the first load, but this was just a um, security measure. All I have to do is save some of your cum and use a duplicate spell for the other ladies, and they can all just swallow it and be cured too.

Thank you human, you have saved my people with this load. I shall send you back to your realm, but just to make sure, I shall take it once more, this time in my tight, elvish asshole. Come here human, lie down and let me ride this cock. 

(Pause)

There we go, now let me just slide it [moaning] fuck, in, it's in my tight, little asshole now. Go human, fuck my ass.

Yes, yes, I'll just keep moving my hips, up and down, slamming myself on this dick of yours, covered in my pussy juices, slowly stretching my little asshole.

[moaning] How is it hero? Good, yes? The ass of a slutty elf queen is surely the best, far better than any human you've fucked before. 

[moaning]  
I can't believe I'm giving a human my anal virginity. Your cock is the first cock to ever go in my ass, so be [grunting] grateful hero, [groaning] you get to claim a queen's ass as your very own.

Grab my ass and slap it, thrust that dick up into my tight little ass and pound me, hero. I can take it, use my tight royal ass like one of your sex toys and don't stop. 

(moaning as that tight little ass gets pounded)

[moaning] Fuck, why does this feel even better than getting my pussy fucked? It's like a whole new world I've just [grunting] discovered

Yes, yes, I can feel your cock already twitching [chuckle] it's too tight huh? Far tighter than my pussy.

[moaning] You're going to cum soon, right hero? Do it. Fuck my fat ass and empty those balls, give the queen every last drop you have, don't 

Cum in me please, give this slutty little elf that hot, thick load. Let my tight asshole milk those balls hero

(orgasm building) (slamming up and down on that cock as you moan) 

Just like that, don't stop hero, [whimpering] I'm going to cum from taking this dick in my ass, cum with me please, I'm so close

Oh god, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming, fill my ass hero, [moaning while demanding] fucking shoot that baby batter in my ass now

(improv orgasm) (heavy breathing)

Oh my goddess, that was so amazing hero. You did such a great job, breaking the curse and saving all of my people. I must really send you back to your planet now, but I shall summon you again tomorrow, to help the princess personally. Thank you so much for the help, have a safe journey.

(portal opening)


End file.
